


In Your Eyes There Was An Honesty, No Lies, But You Weren't Free

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Background Relationships, Bonding, Childbirth, Forced Bonding, Gender Issues, Introspection, Male Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker Casillas is quite happy with his life the way it is: Being a good keeper, living his life quietly off the pitch and doing his best to take care of his family. His goals are modest and he's never been interested in Omegas despite being an Alpha. </p><p>It's not until Cesc Fabregas catches his eye at a National team practice, he starts yearning for more and doesn't get it until a hot summer in South Africa. </p><p>Cesc Fabregas lives more or less in a cage and under the whims of his Family Alpha. He's had to endure being sold off as nothing more than a prize to the highest bidder. He wants more than that. He wants love. More specifically, he wants the serious-eyed Alpha keeper that stuck up for him during his first practice with the National team.</p><p>A wish that doesn't get fulfilled until South Africa.</p><p>An event that not only changes the team's standing, but Iker's and Cesc's lives as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes There Was An Honesty, No Lies, But You Weren't Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a loose prequel to "Remember the Best Times Are Yet To Come", but it is also a stand-alone that focuses on the story of Cesc and Iker and how they got together. You don't have to read the first story to get into this one, it's it own animal, so to speak. 
> 
> It has been proofed and edited, but if mistakes appear, I do apologize and fix them later. Timelines have been played fast and loose with as well as certain things like laws and ceremonies. 
> 
> Title is from Iwan Rheon's "Bang! Bang!" Which I was listening to incessantly while writing this.

_Iker-2007_

Iker shouldn't have noticed Cesc during national training, but somehow, he stuck out among the group of younger players and even though he felt like a slight fucking creep, he couldn't help but to keep track of the kit. At first he guessed it was because he was so slight and small and so out of place with the rest of them. But once he had finally gotten around to talking to the kit, it finally hit him why that was the case.

Cesc was an Omega. The small stature and the eyes, so big and innocent in his face should have given him away. Iker though, hadn't ever bothered to go by the usual markers in regards to what an Omega or an Alpha should have looked like. Unai was an Omega and he wasn't a delicate flower by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, he was sure that if Unai put his mind to it, he could do some serious damage. More than Iker himself and he was an Alpha. An Alpha that most people pegged as a Beta, so he had long ago discarded labels and expectations of anyone's gender. In fact, he preferred to not know anyone's gender and was always thankful that there were rules in place to force neutrality on the pitch and in most of the clubs.

It shouldn't have mattered to Iker. He hadn't ever felt the need to chase Omegas as many Alphas were wont to do. His girlfriends had always been Betas and he liked that equality he had with them. The easy intimacy that wasn't dictated by specific roles or pressures. He didn't have to fight anyone and he wasn't expected to be the provider or the leader if he didn't have to be. He wanted equality and he didn't think that he'd get that with an Omega. The few he had met outside of his family hadn't been alluring to him. Nor had they impressed him with their dependence and lack of plans apart from finding an Alpha and popping kits out right away.

It was baffling to him, if he was honest. It also made him uncomfortable, especially since he saw all the shit that Unai had to go through to reach his goals and dreams. He had been lucky that as an Alpha, he wasn't always needing permission forms filled out. Nor did he have to have an Alpha guardian until he was twenty-five and or mated. He didn't have to worry about suppressants or birth control.

He had been the sounding board to Unai for years. Had fought for his little brother to have as much freedom as he possibly could wrangle for him. He had filled out the forms when their parents had refused and was even acting as his guardian until either one of those conditions were met. He hated it that he had that much power, simply because of a stroke of biology. So he used it to ensure Unai had a good like as possible within the confines of his gender.

So it was a big shock to Iker that he was being drawn to Cesc Fabregas. He wanted to say it was just professional curiosity, but that wasn't it and he knew it. The scent that had come from him, vaguely citrusy and powdery hit a chord in Iker. But why that was the case, he didn't know. Iker was also sure that it wasn't for his size or his moves or looks.

Cesc wasn't exactly graceful and seemed to be too small for his training gear, the sleeves covering his hands as he ran around with Geri, looking like someone's little brother. He didn't have Sergio's charm and he laughed too loudly and squeaked like a little girl whenever Geri caught him. He was pretty, in a puppyish sort of way. Iker could give him that. But that usually wasn't enough for him to take such intense notice as he was. Especially now that they were at practice.

Iker should have ignored him, but the sheer childish joy of Cesc as he horsed around, losing his footing and falling over Fernando. He expected fastidious Fernando to shove him away and tell him off, but all that happened was that Fernando laughed and rolled around with him. Iker grinned, but that was gone when he noticed Sergio frowning before Jesus called to him from the other side of the field. Iker swore softly at that and wished for the thousandth time that Sergio would just walk away from Fernando and find someone that loved him completely. But Sergio still hung on, ever hopeful that Fernando would finally consent to mate, despite the years moving on and Fernando in England with a pretty beta wife and a daughter by said wife.

Iker felt bad for him. He had been the shoulder that Sergio needed whenever the international breaks were over and Nando kissed him goodbye and left him with excuses and promises to tide him over until the next time. Despite wanting to shake some sense into Sergio and maybe beat it into Nando, he could feel for them both. Nando and Sergio had met at the wrong time and there were more than just two people that would be hurt no matter what choice Nando made. And the fall out to come after whatever happened would be _huge._

So despite wanting to throttle Nando whenever he saw him after a break, he kept his peace at Sergio's request. If he couldn't pull Sergio away, the best he could do was soften the blow when it inevitably came. That sentimentality was the reason why Iker moved to shout at them to quit screwing around and get to work, but Andres beat him to it.

“Francesc! Get off of Torres and start running! Christ, you aren't a kit anymore! You can't just throw yourself onto an Alpha like that! Geri, come on! You know better than to let him do that!”

Iker's grin was long gone and his mouth tightened into a thin like as he watched Cesc immediately obey, his face red with shame as he scrambled up off an equally embarrassed Fernando and continued the laps he was supposed to be running before he and Geri had started to goof off. Although he knew it had to be done to keep training going, he felt bad for Cesc being told off like he was nothing more than a newly presented Omega in front of his team-mates.

He shot a look at Andres, who lifted his shoulder slightly, but the look on his face didn't change. David Villa saw his expression and gave him an apologetic grimace before he came up to Andres and pulled him close, their heads bent as a rapid conversation went on between them.

“That was a bit harsh of him, but the kit has to learn. He's forgotten ever since he's been in England and Catalonia doesn't forget.”

Sergio Busquets muttered into his ear in exasperated amusement as he brushed by Iker, pulling him out of the situation and into paying attention to his other teammate.

“It doesn't matter if it's tradition or not. He embarrassed Cesc and Torres. Their genders shouldn't be referenced on the field. We're a team. It doesn't matter what the hell we are as long as we play together and _that_ isn't going to help matters any.”

Iker pointed out as he moved towards the goalposts. He wasn't captain yet and as much as he hated to see the old precepts in force (Barca was more traditionalist than the rest, with them being the bastion of Catalonia and still observing the tradition of an older Alpha acting as a sort of chaperone for promised or unmated Omegas) he didn't have enough backing to address the situation.

Busquets frowned and shrugged his shoulders at the situation. As a Beta, he was largely left to his own devices in those matters and didn't resent not being part of the struggle between Omegas and Alphas. The way he saw it, he didn't have to waste his time being ruled by his biology. Nor did he have to worry about pissing contests or getting the exact mate for children to be born. He knew not all Betas felt the same, but he felt the freedom was the best trade-off, even if the Alphas seemed to get the better slice of the pie sometimes.

“Pick you battles wisely, Iker. Cesc seems to be okay with it. You'd just stir up a hornet's nest otherwise.”

Busquets counselled Iker before the whistle blew sharp and forced all of them to really pay attention.

Iker pushed all of his foreboding aside and went to his position.

Or tried to. He found himself heading over to Andres and pulling him aside to talk to him about Cesc.

“I get it's your thing, but maybe next time, go easy on him. He's a kit and he wasn't harming anyone.”

Andres shrugged.

“He's my charge, Casillas. I know that they do things differently in Mostoles, but I'm responsible for him and if he gets marked without his Alpha's consent, it's a shitshow I don't even want to think about.”

Iker rubbed his nose and sighed heavily.

“I get that. But I'm just asking that you go easy on him. Just cause he's an Omega doesn't mean he should be treated like an idiot in front of everyone.”

Andres only shook his head and walked away, leaving Iker irritated as hell as he made his way over to Cesc.

It was just another thing to make sure to change when he'd get the captain's band.

But for now, he was glad that he had at least done that for Cesc.

_Cesc-2008_

He felt like he was fifteen again, standing in the foyer of his father's house in a suit that hadn't been **quite** tailored for him and highly polished shoes. It was true that he was twenty and was in England for most of the year, but he was still an Omega and under the rules of his Alpha mother. He wanted to look up and maybe catch his sister's eyes, but didn't dare. As an Omega without a mate, he hadn't earned that right as of yet. Until he had an Alpha's bracelet around his wrist, he wasn't to meet the eyes of the Alphas and Betas in his family. So he had to wait, with his head bowed before he was given the go ahead to see who the possible candidate to being his Alpha was.

All he could see was the tiles and an expensive pair of Loubotins and stockings made of fabric that he could clearly see was of good quality and highly expensive. Cesc had been to the High Street shops, he knew how expensive good quality was and how it was supposed to look. Although he was relieved that his mother was keeping that in mind, he knew that to get the money to afford such a thing meant it wasn't someone about his age. He just hoped that it was in the neighbourhood of ten years or twenty at the most.

The last Alpha she had presented him to had been old enough to be his father and no matter what threats she had thrown at Cesc, he hadn't budged. It had been one of the reasons why he had jumped at the chance to go to England. He had a freedom there that was denied to him in Spain, more so within his family and in the social fabric that they belonged to in Catalonia. He hadn't been able to avoid this meeting and even though his mother had learned her lesson and had given him much more room to manoeuvre, he still resented that she had the power to arrange for a mate and more or less sell him to the highest bidder.

“This is Francesc, Senora Baliester.”

He raised his eyes slowly and smiled weakly when he met the eyes of the proposed Alpha.

The Alpha was in her late thirties and dressed in an elegant skirt suit combo. She was not that much taller than him and built along spare lines. He knew her profession wasn't something frivolous by the pulled back dark hair and minimal, but expensive make up and accompanying jewellery. Her face was severe and beautiful in a patrician way that filled Cesc with approbation. She was as far as his mother was concerned, perfect.

Senora Baliester smiled at him, softening her patrician features somewhat. But there was no real warmth in those light glass green eyes. Her lips moved only just enough to be called a smile that her eyes didn't reflect. Eyes that were instead rapidly scanning him from head to toe and making him feel like a commodity rather than a person. Cesc knew that in the yes of the law, in the eyes of his alpha, he was just that.

Only in England and in the eyes of the intensely quiet Real keeper had he known different. He hadn't ever gotten the chance to thank Casillas for chastising any Alpha that pushed their weight around during the national team practices. A thing that was almost so routine that he hadn't noticed until Casillas had forced all of them into a united team, rather than let their genders divide them. He had, in his quiet and methodical way, out Alphaed them all and he knew that some never quite forgave him for that. Cesc also knew that most of his teammates had thought Casilas was a Beta and the fact that he didn't act like a typical Alpha hadn't really endeared him to many. Not like it had endeared him to Cesc once the team stopped being so fragmented and the pressure eased off of him from the Betas and Alphas.

They had won the Euros after that and he couldn't forget how proud Casillas was of his contribution. How he had smiled and ruffled his hair and made Cesc wish they weren't teammates only for a few times in the year. Sometimes, he quietly wished that Casillas could be more than just his captain. It was a silly and somewhat embarrassing fantasy he had started to nurture that day on the pitch after Andres had bawled him out. He had been so humiliated at being called out like that and had done his best to not notice the looks he got from the Betas and Alphas. The Omegas had tried to ease the awkwardness, but it still had stung.

“Hey.”

He had come back from running laps to find the goalkeeper, Casillas, kicking the turf and chewing on his bottom lip as he spoke.

“Hey. Uhm. Is it time for drills?”

Iker had nodded before looking up and Cesc had only blushed at the sight of that earnest face with its dark eyes and thin, mobile mouth. Cesc had wanted before. He had wanted David Villa. He had, for a while wanted Geri and had, when he had gotten his heat, wanted Leo Messi. He had wanted, but not the way that he wanted Iker Casillas at that moment.

Ceac could see himself being covered by that lithe body. He could see Iker taking him and ravaging him beyond all comprehension quite easily. He could also see himself waking up next to Iker for the rest of his life, kits or no kits. Iker was someone he could trust to not treat him with condescension and like an equal, something that wasn't often done to him.

Iker huffed a quiet laugh and shook his head.

“Yeah. In a minute or so. But listen, I just talked to Andres about earlier. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's practice, you're allowed a bit of a goof off time with anyone on the field. Alright? ”

He hadn't given Cesc time to reply. Not when the whistle had rung out sharp and high signalling that the drills were about to begin and they never addressed it again. But the fantasy had begun and Cesc had begun to hope.

It hadn't been much, but it had been a start, since Andres hadn't ever yelled at him in public after that and Cesc was sure it had to do with Iker. He was crushing hard on Iker, but it didn't matter. Iker had a Beta girlfriend and was happy as all out. And here was Cesc, standing there ready to be sold.

It wasn't fucking fair.

Senora Baliester was much, much better than the others he had seen in the past. But he knew that once the papers were signed, he would lose what little freedom he had gained. He'd never be his own person. Or be with Iker.

He was to be hers for one purpose only: To breed the next generation of her family line. She didn't care that he was a great player and doing great in Arsenal. She probably didn't know what team he played for. Or that he had recently been part of the Euro winning team. Her only concern was to further her line and keep him as a prize in her home. He could imagine what it would look like: opulent, old and filled with the ghosts of a Spain never quite forgotten.

She might let him play. She might give him rewards if he breeds the Alphas she's expecting from him.

Cesc may not always be the smartest Omega in the room, but he has seen enough Alphas vying for him to know exactly what they want him for. And despite all the polish of her standing, Alpha Baliestre is no different.

“He is perfect, as you had promised.”

He felt his heart sink both at those words and at the sudden tightness of his mother's grip on his forearm.

He managed a smile and a bow and felt his mother's hand release his arm.

“We have a few codicils in the bonding contract to look over and if you agree, we will proceed. If you'd be so kind to come into the sitting room for that. Francesc, go up to your room darling. I'll have Carlotta fetch you when it is time.”

He managed a smile to both of the Alphas before he went to his room and shut the door before throwing himself onto the bed, not caring about crushing his suit or how childish it was.

He was being sold off and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at fucking all.

He figured he could be allowed a moment of childish weakness over that.

_Interlude-Gerard Pique_

The Cesc that showed up to the Euro parade wasn't the same one that had helped win the trophy in the first place. Although he looked the same, Geri wasn't fooled. He had known Cesc for too damned long to not see the tell-tale tightness around his mouth and the dullness of his eyes. There was also something in the way that he was fiddling with the scraps of fabric he had wrapped around his wrist that made the alarms go off in his head. Although he was wearing them around both wrists, he was worrying the ones on his left wrist more so than usual. Geri swore softly when it clicked and made a beeline towards his friend.

Geri had known that Cesc had been on the market for a long time, his mother always pushing to get him mated as soon as he had his first true heat back when he was seventeen. So far, she had been thwarted in her attempts by Cesc's dam and his football skills. Arsenal had come calling and despite wanting to be with his friend, Geri had been one of the first to encourage Cesc to leave and see what else was there and to learn.

So far, it had worked. Cesc had changed. Not just on the pitch, but in his personality. There was a gravity in Cesc's eyes that Geri was sure was the product of his living in England. He was glad of it, despite the palpable distance between them. He just hoped that there would be something else to be done for him so that he wouldn't end up shut up in a house, breeding until he either died in childbirth or was too worn out and faded to put up much of a protest against it.

He knew, just by the abstracted look in Cesc's eyes that he needed to touch base with Cesc. He needed to know that he was going to be okay despite everything.

But Iker got there first and Geri had to blink to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things. But no, it really was Iker who was right next to Cesc, talking to him quietly and taking the wrist in his hands and examining the fabric. He couldn't see the expression on the keeper's face, but he could tell Iker was furious. His back was straight and he was none too gentle when he pulled the fabric back in place.

Cesc looked bereft and nearly close to tears. Geri was sure that Cesc would have started bawling right then and there if it hadn't been for Iker grabbing him into a rough hug that nearly engulfed all of him. It was not what he was expecting to happen and he stood as one transfixed as he watched Iker whisper into Cesc's ear while his friend nodded, his knuckles white as he clutched Iker's t-shirt.

He was entranced at the sight that he didn't notice being bumped and jostled by another teammate until he heard the quiet exclamation of surprise and shock.

“What the...”

Geri's head snapped at the sound of Sergio Ramos' voice trailing off into silence at the sight before them.

“Are they mated?”

Geri shook his head, his eyes sliding back to watch as Xabi Alonso came up to them, making them step apart as Xabi explained something that made Iker nod and Cesc look down before nodding and heading off.

“Cesc's been promised to someone. I doubt his mother would even entertain the idea of allowing him to mate a Beta from Madrid.”

Sergio snorted and Geri pulled his gaze away from Iker and Xabi, who were now talking in rapid and hushed voices before Del Bosque came to talk to them.

“Look at the roll sheets sometime. Iker's as much of a Beta as I am. He's an Alpha and I sincerely doubt Cesc's Alpha could top that.”

Geri worked his jaw before shrugging. Privately, he thought the same thing. He hadn't been there for the last few, but had held Cesc as he described them to Geri between shudders of horror and gulps of liquor. All of them had two things in common and that was obscene wealth and old names. But he had also met Cesc's mother and was all too aware of what her plans for her Omega kit were.

“You'd be surprised.”

Sergio sighed and shook his head and his mouth twisting into a bitter smile as he watched Fernando Torres, the golden boy of their squad coming towards them. Geri had been aware of Sergio's crush on the other Alpha, but hadn't known the depth of his feeling until he saw the dark amber rims of Sergio's pupils as he watched Torres until the other Alpha had his attention grabbed by another player and went off with them. Sergio blinked a couple of times once Torres was gone and his eyes were back to their usual coffee brown, although glassy with emotion that embarrassed Geri slightly with its strength.

“Sadly, I can't be. We have no voice. We can only rely on the whims of an Alpha, nothing more. And god forgive us if we end up with a bad one.”

“Fair enough.”

There was nothing else he could add at the moment, since they were all told to get on the bus for the parade and that was the end of those conversations.

~*~*~*~*~

It was late when Cesc came back to their room. They had gotten paired up, much their surprise and had spent most of the time talking and catching up in the evening after curfew had been reinforced. That night, it had been slackened and Geri and Cesc had taken advantage of the freedom to go out and catch up. But Geri had made his excuses earlier than the rest and had come back to the room to get cleaned up and pack for the journey tomorrow. It wasn't that far and it was so unlike him, but the incident and conversations earlier had left him shaken up. He also didn't want to be surrounded by Alphas and Omegas and their issues. Not after witnessing that scene in the morning.

So Geri had taken a shower and had been idly flipping though the channels when Cesc slammed into the room, his eyes too bright and his cheekbones flushed bright red in anger.

“Fucking Andres!”

Geri shut the television off and held himself back from jumping in until Cesc spoke. Although Cesc was usually harmless, he looked angry enough to lash out. It hadn't been the first time that Cesc had been at odds with Andres. They both knew that it couldn't have been helped, but it was still something that couldn't ever be resolved completely until Cesc was finally mated.

“Fucking Alphas! Always telling me what to do and who to talk to and, and...We're just _friends!”_

Geri blinked at the last outburst.

“What happened? Who's just your friend?”

Cesc's face went dark red as he ripped off the scarves on his wrist and showed Geri the heavy and intricately wrought silver bracelet that was too big for his thin wrist.

“I'm promised now. After all those Alphas, my mother finally got the one she wanted. She already told the chaperones and Andres pulled me out of the club because I was talking to Iker! We were just _talking!_ It's not like I can do anything with this shackle on my wrist!”

He cried out, shaking the bracelet in anger before he pulled at it with his fingernails while Geri watched, making him sigh. They both knew it was a futile gesture, since only the Alpha that put it on Cesc's wrist would know the correct combination to unlock it. But it didn't stop Cesc from clawing at it rubbing it against his wrist until the skin was pink and raw looking and finally bloody.

“Hey! Cesc, come on. Don't do this to yourself. Please. You're just hurting yourself. Come on.”

Geri soothed as he pulled his friend into an embrace, effectively stopping him from hurting himself again. Cesc still held himself stiffly until Geri ran his fingers through his hair, making Cesc give out an unhappy growl before relaxing into his friend's arms.

“I don't want to be some old Alpha's broodmare, Geri. I don't want to be shut away. I don't want to lose everything that I worked for.”

Geri closed his eyes and tried to not get angry on Cesc's behalf. It would be pointless. It wasn't as if he could offer to mate Cesc. There were Beta and Omega marriages, it was possible. But he never saw Cesc in that way and there was also the fact that Cesc's mother would reject him outright. He was a Beta. No matter what name or wealth he had behind him, that was deal breaker in her eyes.

“I'm fucked. If it was an Alpha like Iker, it wouldn't be so bad...”

Geri's eyes widened at that comment, but he chose to remain quiet and only filed that tidbit of information away. It might come in handy later on, but for now, he just focused on calming Cesc down enough to get him cleaned up, bandaged, and calm enough to fall asleep watching some drama they had found. Once that had happened, Geri turned out the lights, but stayed awake and wondered if there would be something, _anything,_ that could be done to help Cesc.

But in the end, he fell asleep without any clear idea at all.

_Cesc, Spring 2010_

He looked at the packet of suppressants and swore when he saw that there were only two left, instead of the five he had been counting on to carry him through the week before he went to the pharmacy.

“No, no, no, no.” He chanted as he dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled to the calendar where his reminders were. And felt his stomach drop when he saw that he had fucked up inputting the dates given to him by his doctor. Again. His heat was going to come at the worst time. He was going to miss the Champion's League and the regular game. There was absolutely no way that he could get them earlier, even if it was an emergency.

Cesc swore and rubbed his forehead. It had been the last trek to Germany that screwed him up, he recalled now that he had forgotten to adjust due to the days they had spent there. It didn't matter now. He had screwed up and the only other remedy would be to cut them in half and hope that he could get them from the team's medical team.

Blowing out a gusty breath, he forced himself to calm down and dial the office.

Only to have his hopes dashed by the doctor telling him that they were waiting for supplies to come in and to try again next week. He thanked them and texted Kun. No luck.

“When push come to shove.” He muttered to himself as he went to the kitchen, the pills in his hand and carefully cut them in half. It wasn't ideal by a long shot, but it was better than nothing and it would also slow down his heat to at least a safe day. Or so he hoped.

~*~*~*~*~

The minute that he stepped into the locker room after practice was done, he knew that he had been fooling himself. He was already overheated and he knew that if anyone looked at his face, his pupils would be blown in lust. It took all his self-discipline to not openly look at the Alphas on the team lest he draw attention to his situation. Or worse, bare his neck to any of them. He was wet and he was holding his breath as he rushed to the locker room. If he could get in the showers and wash the scent away with the harsh soap they kept there, he could maybe make it home and suffer his heat in relative safety.

He was positive he had timed it well, waiting until everyone was more or less gone before he entered the empty locker room. He had grabbed a towel and was headed to the showers when he heard it. A low, soft growl of an Alpha on the prowl. His cheeks heated up even further and he only had time to look over his shoulder before he was pinned down on the bench by Leo, of all people.

Cesc later on remembered it as a series of blurs and sensations: Leo's eyes were gold, his hands were roaming down into his shorts, his fingers at Cesc's entrance while Leo kissed him with the same intensity as he employed in every aspect of his life. His scent was overwhelming to Cesc and he felt like he was drowning in the richness of it. It was the scent of an Alpha ready to lay claim and Cesc found himself moaning and reacting to it, the only thought in his mind was to have Leo claim him and fuck him until he couldn't remember his name and his body was sore and covered in bruises.

He wanted it. Wanted it so badly that he canted his hips and mewled his consent, despite being almost so far gone as to not be able to form words. He wanted Leo to mark him, to free him from the bondage that was looming closer and closer with each day. He wanted Leo, with his big dark eyes and his little boy looks. His pale skin and rare smile that...A memory of Iker's crinkle-eyed smile flashed in his mind, but he ruthlessly pushed it away. Leo wasn't Iker, but he would take him if he couldn't have Iker. Leo was a good Alpha. Even if they weren't in love, or almas, Leo would be good to him.

He closed his eyes and waited for the claiming bite to come and make everything happen.

Except that it didn't and all that happened was him getting hauled off by Geri to the medical office and Leo snarling and fighting back against David Villa as they were separated. He fought back against Geri, despite knowing it was a futile endeavour. He needed Leo! He had to get back to Leo! He was-

~*~*~*~*~

He wouldn't look at Leo when the Alpha came to apologize for his behaviour. He didn't want the apologies. Not when he had gotten the holes filled in by Geri. It was more his fault than anything else. If he hadn't fucked up, he wouldn't have enticed Leo into attempting to breed him in the locker room. He wasn't proud of the memories that he retained of their encounter. The cold, sharp calculating thought of having Leo in order to escape his fate and of the idea of substituting him for-

“Leo, don't. It was a mistake. I screwed up. No harm done. Please don't feel bad. It's okay. Really.”

Leo's eyes darted suspiciously to the side as he heard that and Cesc made himself look as harmless and puppylike as possible to make his words carry weight. He meant it. Leo had done him a favour.

Despite the plan going awry due to his teammate's good intentions, it had given him yet another year before he was finally mated. His Alpha hadn't been pleased and neither had Senora Baliestre. But he didn't give a fuck. It gave him a full season, the world cup and a bit of time afterwards.

“I've got the shots now. At least something good came out of it.”

Leo's expression softened and Cesc was relieved to see it do so. Leo was a good Alpha that had just come in at the wrong time.

That was what he told himself over and over until June came and he found himself smiling up at Iker again in the bright sun of Johannesburg.

_Iker Summer 2010_

He thought that he was home-free when he quietly locked the door behind him in the darkness and padded over to his bed. He had just quietly climbed into it when the room was flooded by the harsh yellow light of the lamp and Xabi looked at him with a confused expression on his face. It was so at odds with his usual expression of composed nonchalance that Iker simply froze. His mind went absolutely blank at being caught and he just sat on top of the covers, his polo shirt rumpled to hell and his hair a cowlicked mess. He knew that there was a faint hickey close to his collarbone and hoped that Xabi would miss it.

He knew that wasn't the case when Xabi's eyes moved rapidly over him, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the hickey that stood out as definite proof of what Iker had just done.

Hell, even with the evidence having been hastily scrubbed off in Cesc's shower, Iker himself couldn't believe that it had been done. After two years, he'd finally stopped lying to himself and taken Cesc.

Cesc, whose eyelids had fluttered in pleasure as Iker took him completely. Cesc, who had clawed at him and bit at him as his shoulder in an effort to muffle his shouts as he came, wet and messy as Iker thrust into him over and over again until he was filled with Iker's come. They did it again, chanced it even though Iker was sure Villa was going to be back that night. That was all they could afford to do before Iker regretfully left their bed and went to the shower to hastily wash himself before sneaking back to his room.

Xabi didn't say anything to him about it right then and there, but he wanted to. That was clearly obvious by the way he chewed his lip and rubbed at his clean shaven chin. There was a look in his eyes that was familiar and Iker wondered briefly if that was how it felt to be on the receiving end of his captain glares. He did resist the urge to squirm under that assessing gaze, which was more than he could say for Geri or Sergio or even Cesc. At least Xabi didn't make him wait that long for a response.

“Joder, Iker. I just hope you know what you're doing with him.”

Iker winced at Xabi's blunt statement of the facts, but didn't turn away. Not when Xabi had the right of it. He was playing with fire, he knew that all too well when he had embraced Cesc during the Euro parade almost two years ago. He had known, even back then, how much power he held over Cesc, and not just as a captain. He could, with a careless touch, irreparably destroy him if he didn't make a move soon. He knew it was going to happen soon, what with the chemical scent of the suppressors already gone from Cesc's skin and the paperwork and calls that Cesc had refused to address.

“I know, Xabi.” Iker sighed as he scrubbed his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, but making it look less like someone had had his hands in there while they were doing filthy things in a hidden alcove somewhere in the hotel before moving to Cesc's room when things got utterly heated.

Xabi only watched him before settling back down into his own bed, sighing heavily as he did so.

“Just don't ruin it for him. He's had enough to deal with for the past couple of years with that bonding he's been contracted into.”

Xabi's mouth curled into a snarl at the mention of a contracted mating and Iker felt like an asshole for reminding him of Stevie and that shitshow he had left in Liverpool. There had been a reason why Xabi had gone all out in all of their games and disappeared for long periods of time during the evening, coming back smiling slightly but with sorrow deep in his eyes.

Iker winced again as he pulled his shirt over his head and left it on the floor, his shorts following soon after.

“I'll try not to.”

Xabi snorted as he turned out the light, leaving Iker to fumble in the dark until he was comfortably ensconced in his own bed. Once he was done, he swallowed hard as he debated continuing the conversation with a clearly annoyed Xabi. He lay there for a few moments before Xabi punched his pillow and groaned in exasperation.

“You fucked him, didn't you?”

Iker shuffled guiltily, making Xabi groan and sit back up to turn on the lights to gape at Iker in a mixture of awe and horror.

“You mated him? Dammit Iker! What the fuck? You know he's already promised!”

“You don't think I know that? I was the first person he told! I don't care, Xabi. I don't fucking care! He's mine now, like he should have been two years ago if I hadn't been lying to myself. I can't let him be placed in a cage and away from all of this and away from me. I can't.”

He was breathing hard and Xabi's anger melted at the sight of Iker's high colour and gold eyes as he spoke about Cesc. He hadn't ever seen Iker be so ruled by his instincts ever. He had always been solid, dependable and a bit dull, in some aspects. To see him so worked up and determined to claim the little Catalonian Omega was a huge shock to Xabi. But he could understand his motivations all too well. He thought of Stevie briefly before he pushed him firmly out of his thoughts. Yes. He understood Iker all too well indeed.

“So what will you do now?”

Iker exhaled and rubbed his eyes at the question.

“We'll have the ceremony at the consulate or at a Church. Whichever one is handier. I've already broken that fucking shackle off of him, so it will be easier. Witnesses could be a problem.”

“Count me in. So how many others would you need?”

Iker grinned tiredly once he got over his shock at Xabi offering to be a witness with no questions asked.

“Two Omegas and another Alpha. You know someone that won't get all self-righteous on me?”

Xabi snorted as he pulled out his phone and stared texting. They both waited for the pings of a return message before Xabi grinned and put his phone away.

“All taken care of. Although we really should talk to Sergio about spending the night in Nando's damned room. Del Bosque's starting to get suspicious and there's only one intrigue that I can handle on top of my own shit.”

Iker snorted. “Thanks Xabi. I owe you a big one.”

“That you do. But I won't collect for a long time. Now try and get some sleep. We have a lot of stuff to do.”

~*~*~*~*~

He'd never been as nervous as he was right then, standing in the cool, dark interior of the Quaker meeting hall tying the scrap of one of his first uniforms around the tender and pale strip of skin on Cesc's wrist that had been abraded and hidden for so long by a silver shackle. Although Cesc is looking at him like he hung the moon and the stars, Iker is ready to pass out in nervousness. His mouth moved automatically as he recited the words of the bonding ritual under the watchful eyes of Xabi, Nando, Sergio,Stevie and the elders of the congregation that had consented to let them have the ritual in the meeting hall after hearing their story after all other options had fallen through. Everyone was silent as they listened and watched as Iker tied the scrap tightly around Cesc's wrist. Maybe in the future, he will replace it with something else. But for now, he was thankful of the Quaker tradition that only required the symbolism of a band, rather than the actual object itself.

He finished tying it and waited for Cesc to give his consent, which he did in a clear and confident voice before he kissed Iker. Sergio whooped and Stevie joined him, while the rest of the witnesses only clapped as the newly mated Alpha and Omega couple pulled away to sign the bonding certificate. Once the signatures had dried and they had been given both blessings and congratulations, He took Cesc's hand and held it for the long ride back to the hotel. He wanted to stop smiling, but he couldn't. Not when he had Cesc right beside him, curled up and warm against his body and purring with happiness.

Cesc was his. That was all he could think about. Cesc was his and he would show him exactly how much that meant to him in the cool solace of their rooms.

_Cesc Summer-Early Autumn 2010_

They lay on cool sheets, the sounds of celebrations wafting through the cracked open window that let in a sultry breeze that did nothing to dispel the sticky heat of their bodies. They lay on their sides, their hands intertwined and their eyes focused on each other. Iker was exhausted, but his lips were curled up in a tired smile as he he cupped Cesc's jaw with his free hand, his thumb slowly stroking Cesc's swollen lower lip. Their medals were on the nightstand and their kits were crumpled at the foot of the mussed bed. Their phones had beeped over and over again, but they had ignored them in favour of doing the cartography of their bodies before Iker took Cesc and marked him again and again as he moved between Cesc's legs in a continuation of that small heat that they had shared almost two weeks previous in Johannesburg.

“We did it, Cesc. We did it.” Iker murmured, making Cesc's heavy-lidded eyes close and his purring increase as he moved even closer to Iker until they were flush against each other despite the sultriness of the night.

“I don't want to leave.” Cesc murmured thickly.

Iker's mouth thinned at that. He didn't want to watch Cesc leave for Barcelona after all of the celebrations and parades would be done. He didn't want to clandestinely say goodbye to his mate after they had submitted the paperwork to the courts. He didn't want to think of the long periods were they would only rely on Skype and texts before they could arrange getaways to see each other again. It would be hard, but they would make it work until they decided to have kits and join their households together.

He wasn't sure if Cesc had conceived, since he wasn't in a true heat and with the stress and pressure of the tournament would probably make the chances nearly nil. At least that was worry they didn't have to deal with as of yet. When the time came, they would sit down and talk about kits and make the arrangements as a couple always should. But until then, he'd just enjoy having Cesc lying beside him, his mate after so long.

“I know. But if we keep talking about it, we just make it come earlier. Just enjoy this, _amor_.”

Iker told him as he leaned forward and kissed Cesc again. Not the rough, possessive kisses of before. But rather the soft, lingering kisses of a lover satisfied in the company of their one true love. He felt Cesc's mouth open and receive him, returning the kisses with the same languorous gestures. They shifted again, moving as the kisses deepened, Iker lying on his back while Cesc moved on top of him.

“I will, Iker. I will.”

He remembered Cesc replying quietly before his cock was surrounded by that wet warmth and Cesc moving his hips to draw him further in.

He sat up and supported his weight on his hands as Cesc rode him until his sight went white and he came with a howl that mingled with Cesc's triumphant shout as he came several minutes after.

~*~*~*~*~

His mother's eyes blazed yellow in anger as she watched Cesc hand over the broken bracelet back to the Senora Baliestre. He didn't want to do this at all, but there was no way to get around it. It was law that the Omega who had been claimed from their promised Alpha had to return whatever tokens and dowry had been given in front of their new Alpha and their sire. No one wanted to be there, but if the mating was to be ratified, it had to be done.

He didn't regret having to do it. He was glad that it was all out in the open and that he was free. Iker wouldn't ever cage him, or treat him like a trophy. Iker treated him like he was as much of an Alpha as he was and he would never go back to being forced to be an ornament ever again. He was his own person, despite belonging to Iker in the eyes of the law.

His mother's hands were clenched so tightly that he was sure her nails had broken into her palms and he knew that she itched to slap him, but didn't dare. Not when Iker stood right beside him, his face mild, but his eyes a light gold as he watched her. She was all too aware what would happen to her if she dared lay a hand on another Alpha's Omega. She may have sired Cesc, but he was no longer hers and she had no doubt that this Alpha in front of her would tear her apart if she dared to hurt Cesc. His eyes promised that much, despite the bland expression of disinterest on his pale face.

So she stood in silence and watched her plans go up in flames as Senora Baliestre accepted the bracelet in stony silence before bowing and exiting the house. She had been bested. No matter how much she had paid, or how many documents she had signed, she had to step back now that the bonding mark stood out, light and silvery with healed scar tissue on Cesc's neck.

Once the front door closed behind the defeated Alpha, Cesc's mother snarled in irritation at Iker and Cesc.

“Take him, then. Take him and get out of my sight. He's no longer my concern. Enjoy him.”

Iker bared his teeth as he pulled a stunned Cesc closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“You bet I will and this memory will make it even sweeter when I do so.”

Iker returned mildly as he pulled Cesc to the front door and exited the house without anymore fuss.

Once outside, he let out a heavy sigh before he pressed a kiss on Cesc's forehead.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that.”

Cesc shrugged, despite being relieved that it hadn't taken that long and Iker's solid presence was right beside him in case things went completely south. He hated that Iker had to watch him go through the experience, but didn't hate the fact that he didn't have to return there and deal with that ever again.

“It wasn't pleasant, but it's done and I never have to go back there again. Being with you is worth a few moments of awkwardness.”

Iker smiled widely and slipped his hand into Cesc's before they headed to their car.

“Thank you, love.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Cesc?”

Cesc raised his head and looked up at Geri, who was hovering over him anxiously while Leo looked at them with concern while he waited for them to rejoin the rest of the team that was still running past them. Cesc had been running with them, until his vision swam at the edges and he felt like he was breathing underwater. He slowed to a jog and headed to the middle of the pitch and hunched over, his hands on his knees as he fought to get his breath back and make his vision stop flickering. His stomach had started to churn when he stopped and he felt as if he was going to throw up or pass out. One of the two. He wasn't sure which one, but he was sure it was going to happen soon.

He had been off for awhile. Ever since Iker had gone back to Madrid three weeks ago, Cesc had been feeling vaguely ill. Like something was amiss that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He assumed that it was just because he was missing Iker something awful. He knew that separated pairs sometimes got sick from being apart and he assumed that was what was happening to them. So he didn't think much of it.

At least until today, when he felt that the worst thing he could possibly do was to run around in Camp Nou. He had hoped that if he took a break it would pass. He was starting to see that he was damned wrong.

“Cesc? What's wrong? Do you need to go to medical?” Geri asked, his voice edging on nervous as Cesc shook his head, his face chalky white and clammy looking. Leo swore and started jogging away, his words unintelligible as he ran in the direction of medical, leaving Cesc and Geri behind.

“I'll be-”

Cesc didn't finish the lie, since his breakfast came back up violently enough to bring him to his knees.

He dry heaved a couple of times, his hands clenching in the grass before he heard the blood rush into his ears and felt Geri grab him before his hearing hummed and he felt nothing after that.

_Iker-Autumn 2010_

He forced himself to remain calm even though his heart thumped painfully in his ribcage as he landed in the Barcelona airport. He ignored the curious looks and simply kept his eyes on the paperback he had been pretending to read ever since he had been on the plane. His hands shook as he flipped another page. He was trying to not let his fears that had been rising ever since he had gotten the call from Geri spill over.

Cesc had been sick and had passed out during practice and was now in hospital. Geri couldn't get anymore news on Cesc's condition. Only Iker could do that and even though there was a game tomorrow and he would get in so much shit and their relationship exposed to the media, he didn't give a fuck. He only cared about Cesc. If Cesc was-

He snarled and shook his head to clear it. He wouldn't contemplate that any longer. Cesc would be fine and once he was at his side, he wouldn't leave his side. Even if it meant transferring and being considered a traitor by all of Madrid, he didn't fucking care. Cesc was the most important person in his life. His mate. And he would do anything within reason to be with him.

That was all he could think about as he moved through the airport and sped through the city in a taxi, following the instructions that Geri texted him. His knuckled white grip on his phone and satchel not slacking until he was through the front doors, past the desk, and into Cesc's room.

He sagged against the door frame and caught his breath as he saw Geri sitting next to the bed where Cesc lay. Pale and weak with lines going into his arm. But he was awake and he immediately perked up at the sight of Iker. His colour came back and Geri breathed a sigh of relief before he exited the room to leave them to talk in relative privacy.

Iker took the cue and sat down in the chair vacated by Geri and embraced Cesc, scenting him once the chemical scent of medicine and a milky sweetness assaulted his nose. The chemical scent was gone, but the milky scent remained and got stronger as it blended with his. It puzzled him with both its familiarity and resilience. He should know that scent, but he couldn't place what it meant or where he had smelled it before.

It wasn't until he pulled away and looked at Cesc, who was biting his lip nervously before he blurted out the answer to the question Iker was about to ask.

“I'm breeding, Iker.”

Iker blinked and laughed shortly before he let go of his mate and wiped at his eyes. Out of all things that he had expected to be wrong with Cesc, that hadn't been it.

“How long?”

“Two and a half months. Give or take a few weeks”

Iker did some rapid calculations and laughed again, his hand covering his mouth as he did so.

“I guess we took back home more than the cup.”

Cesc laughed tears in his eyes now as he understood what Iker meant.

Iker was glad to see Cesc looking more normal. Iker had been so utterly afraid that Cesc had been dying that him being pregnant had been the last thing on his mind. But now that he knew, he began to feel uneasy, since it meant changes and decisions needed to be made.

He opened his mouth to ask for more information when the doctor knocked on the doorway and came in, a clipboard in her hands and a small smile on her face that went a long way in reassuring both of them.

“Are you Mr. Fabregas' Alpha?”

Iker's mouth went dry at the question. It was never good when a doctor asked that of an Alpha , but he refused to let his uneasiness show and only nodded. She smiled again before flipping the paperwork on her clipboard and looked at her notes.

“Good. Well, we might as well get started. These are routine questions when an Omega is breeding, so please bear with me. So first question: Do you live together?”

Cesc and Iker both shook their heads mutely while the doctor nodded and made a note on the chart before raising her head to look at them again.

“That will explain why Mr. Fabregas is so ill. You can't live apart any longer, unless you want to endanger your Mr. Fabregas and the kit he carries. I know that both of you have conflicting schedules in more ways than one, but if you want to not lose Mr. Silo, you will have to make some choices and fast.”

_Cesc – Late Winter/Early Spring_

“Are you sure it's not a problem?” Cesc asked again, his fingers pleating the fabric of his training shorts between his fingers. Although he missed being out on the field, he didn't want to be at the Bernabeau if it was going to cause trouble.

“It's an open practice, so there are others around and I did clear it with el mister and the president. You're good. Stop worrying.”

Iker assured him as they entered the field. Cesc smiled nervously and felt slightly like a child as he was ushered in before Iker's attention was taken up by the management team, leaving Cesc alone on the field and looking around curiously. He had only entered it as an enemy, but not as a neutral party, so it fascinated him to be there an it eased the anxiety he felt at being there. The rest of the team came out and he stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. Luckily, it wasn't for long.

Sergio was the first to greet him, his grin open and friendly as he came up to him and nuzzled him, allowing Cesc to do the same to him. Although they weren't especially close, Cesc was glad to be around at least another Omega in strange territory. Even with Iker there, he was still cautious. Real had more Alphas and Betas than most teams and Cesc wasn't sure who else, other than Sergio, was an Omega. So it was a good thing to have a warm greeting from someone he knew wouldn't instinctively try and encroach in his personal space and piss off his Alpha at the same time.

It was a quite welcoming gesture, even more so when Cesc got a faint hint of the sweet milk scent coming from Sergio, which made him gasp in surprise and cling to Sergio even more tightly in his excitement.

“Easy. Easy. Only two others know.” Sergio murmured before Cesc let him go. But he still stood close, neither of them really being approached by the others as they ambled out for practice.

“How far along are you?” Cesc asked his fellow Omega, who smiled wistfully at the question.

“About two months and some. It was around the World Cup at any rate.”

Cesc's eyes got huge with surprise.

“Is it-”

Sergio made a face and nodded tightly, his mouth a thin white line in his tanned face.

“I'm waiting for him to act before I tell Iker. He's never been happy with the situation and I know he'd hunt down Nando if he could get the chance.”

Cesc frowned. Iker hadn't really spoken to him about Nando and Sergio, the open secret of the team. Everyone on the national team knew how Sergio felt about Nando. What was unclear was how much of the sentiment Nando reciprocated, if any at all. Cesc though, was not completely aware of how over-protective Iker was over Sergio. But he could gather it was a whole lot by how worried Sergio looked over the situation.

Cesc nodded and opened his mouth to assure that he wouldn't spill the secret when Mesut and Cris came by, followed by the rest of the team. It was an optional practice that Iker had wrangled permission to have Cesc at, so many of the players were curious to see the reason why their straight-laced captain had bolted on the eve of a game. It wasn't something he would normally do, so they were curious to see the reason for that.

“I understand now, why the saint pulled out.” Mesut muttered as moved to greet Cesc, but was warned off by Iker's low growl. Mesut raised his hands in a placating gesture and moved away at the sound, the other Alphas following suit. None of them had heard Iker get possessive over anyone before and hearing the warning over Cesc made them obey instinctively. They said their greetings from a safe distance before they were told to start stretching and then running right after.

“I guess that's our cue.” Cesc noted as Sergio nodded his agreement. They turned to jog away when Iker came up to them with a concerned look on his face.

“Don't over do it, okay?It's not good for either of you.”

Iker whispered as moved next to Cesc and lightly placed his hand over the barely there bump. Cesc nodded, not at all put off by that overt display of affection that made Sergio huff before he briskly jogged away and let them be.

Iker and Cesc watched him go without a word as they too started running, albeit at a slower pace.

“Did Sergio seem a bit off to you?” Iker asked, a slight frown marring his features as they watched him go.

Cesc shook his head, Sergio's words echoing in his head as they ran.

Iker sighed and shrugged.

They ended their run and participated in the practice, but Cesc couldn't help but to notice that Iker more often than not, was watching Sergio and he wondered how long it would take for the truth to come out.

~*~*~*~*

It was the smell of coffee and the slamming of the front door that woke up him from his sleep. Cesc rubbed at his bleary eyes and squinted at the green numbers on his alarm. It was still morning, but that didn't matter, since it was still the Easter holiday break. Good Friday had just passed and as a rule, the day should have been quiet.

So to hear the slamming of the front door and the quiet hushed voices speaking rapidly while the warm, rich scent of chocolate joined the coffee as well was not what Cesc was expecting to wake up to.

He had been looking forward to simply spending the day in bed, with Iker spooning him from behind, cuddling him and maybe even a slow morning of drawn out love-making. He was quite large now and he felt awkward and ungainly with it. He felt like a stranger in his own body and no matter what he did, he was uncomfortable. Only lying in bed or sitting in an overstuffed chair brought him some relief. His hips, pecs, and lower back hurt. Despite being assured it was all normal, it didn't make bearing them any easier.

Having Iker's hands touch him, noting the new cartography of his body while his lips caressed the nape of his neck and flicked the mark on his neck made all those concerns disappear. Iker had a way of making him feel that Cesc was the centre of his universe with a touch, a kiss, a flick of his wrist. Softly spoken words and a cup of tea with a light caramel pastry at the right time. Clean sheets and baths. Simple things that Cesc could never really predict, but warmed his heart all the same.

He knew it was a slightly selfish impulse, but he wanted to find out who it was that intruded into his plans and have them go quickly. He wanted Iker to be with him. He couldn't share Iker today. He didn't understand the urgency, but only obeyed it.

Acting on this impulse, he got himself to a sitting position, wincing at the sudden pain in his hips that made him breathe shallowly until it passed. He managed to get to his feet with effort and pulled one of Iker's jumpers and wrapped it around himself before heading into the direction of the kitchen and of the hushed voices.

“-arriving tomorrow from Liverpool?” He caught the end of Iker's shocked question, which made Cesc pause and blink. Liverpool? It took him a few minutes to put it together. Fernando. It had to be. But why was Iker so shocked about it happening?

“Yeah. He is. He's already sent me the copy of his divorce decree and the notarized copy of the bonding certificate. He's doing it.” Sergio took a deep shuddering breath and swallowed thickly before speaking again.

“Nando and I are finally going to be mated.”

That was when Cesc felt something like a pop in his lower back and a vice like pain grip his entire pelvis and thick, fluid run down between his legs to splash on the hallway tiles. Cesc blinked at the water only for a moment before a harsh, clenching, pain wracked his body and he fell to his knees. He must have made some kind of noise because the next thing he was aware of was strong arms lifting him up and carrying him outside.

He heard voices speaking over him as he was arranged in the car. Someone soothed him, wiping the sweat that covered his face. He swallowed hard and looked for Iker, who turned his head as he smiled a tight-lipped smile.

“Aguante, nene. Aguante.”

Cesc swallowed hard and nodded. He would endure.

He had to endure.

_Iker Spring 2011_

Cesc was asleep, safe in the circle of Iker's arms, the kit red-faced and scrunched up looking as it lay on his dam's chest. He was swaddled up tightly with only his head visible and Iker couldn't help but to stroke a finger down the soft skull covered in black down. The kit's eyebrows scrunched at the light touch and Iker froze, afraid that he would have woken up the kit and in turn woken up Cesc. That was the last thing that he wanted to do after a ten hour labour that had Cesc nearly weeping blood over the effort and agony he had gone through to bring him into the world.

He hadn't ever seen a birth up close and he felt so fucking helpless. Despite being an Alpha, there was fuck all he could really do except hold Cesc's hand an murmur encouragement as the contractions hit. It wasn't his battle to be fought, that was clear enough and he was relegated to watching and praying that everything was going to be allright. He wasn't used to being a bystander and useless, waiting for something to happen so that he'd be able to act. But the moment that Cesc gave one last scream of triumph before the high, thin cries of the kit joined in, all those apprehensions were gone as he brought in Cesc for a hug and kissed his sweaty forehead while they watched the doctors fuss over the kit, clean him and put him on Cesc's chest.

“He looks like an old man.” Cesc whispered as he cradled the sleepy looking kit who yawned as he raised his gaze tiredly to look at who his parents were. He looked at them for several moments before he gave a gusty sigh and laid his head on his dam's chest, clearly exhausted. He made a small noise that sounded like a purr, which triggered Cesc's own answering purr and Iker's paternal instinct rise at the sounds. His arms tightened around them and he pressed another kiss to Cesc's temple, giving him a small lick that was followed by a low growl that made Cesc turn and kiss him.

“Yeah, but he's our old man.” Iker replied, making Cesc give out a laugh cut short by a whimper of pain.

“I guess that's our cue to step in again. If you don't mind stepping out for a bit, Mr. Casillas, we'll get Mr. Fabregas and the kit cleaned up and settled. Maybe you can call the rest of the family to let them know the news?”

Iker swallowed down the sudden spark of anger that had risen at the doctor's words, but at Cesc's small nudge and quiet plea, he conceded.

“I'll let check on Sergio and let the rest know about the kit. I'll be back soon, love.”

Cesc chirped a reply and Iker left to go to the waiting room.

It was there that he let himself fall into a chair and scrub at his face and hair, making it stand up in a spiky mess. He took a deep breath as the tension and worry flowed right out of him. Iker realized that the last time he felt like that had been in those last few minutes of the Cup and the Euro games. The tense anticipation of a victory just out of reach that once had finally arrived, it felt like the weight of the world had finally been lifted off of his stiff shoulders.

He let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk before taking a few deep breaths and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it and smiled when he saw Sergio's message.

Instead of texting, he decided to call back to let him know the news right away.

“Hello?”

Iker blinked at the unexpected sound of Fernando answering Sergio's phone. He pulled the phone from his ear and double-checked the number just in case he had dialled the wrong number in his haste to get the news out. But no, it was Sergio's number all right.

“Could I speak to Sergio, Nando?”

“ Ah! Iker. Sorry, but he's sleeping right now. The kit's making him tired and I don't want to wake him up when he just went to sleep. Can I take a message?”

Fernando asked, his tone one of sincere regret edged with just a slight Alpha protectiveness over a breeding Omega. Iker ignored it, since it was the first time that he had actually heard it coming from Torres in regards to Sergio. So it really was true, he mused to himself. Fernando had finally come through, after all those years of promises and broken hopes. Huh.

“ Yeah. Tell him Cesc's and my kit was just born. He helped to get Cesc to the hospital, so I wanted him to be the first to know.”

Fernando made a soft noise in the back of his throat before the muffled sounds of footsteps and blankets being moved filled Iker's ear. He waited for a few more moments before he heard the sound of the phone being pressed to an ear and a sleepy sounding voice answer.

“Iker? How's Cesc?”

Iker made a low noise in the back of his throat before replying.

“He's good. They're both good. Thank you for-”

His throat closed up right there and he rubbed his eyes as it hit him. He had a son. He had a son.

“It was my pleasure, Iker. You had my back all this time. I'm just glad I could repay the favour. Nando and I will come and see you tomorrow maybe?”

Iker took a deep breath and swallowed to loosen his throat.

“Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll text you if anything changes.”

Sergio laughed softly, murmuring to Fernando, who gave an affirmative reply before Sergio spoke again.

“We shall see you then. Congratulations, Iker.”

It was Iker's turn to laugh. “Thank you. Take care, Segio.”

They said their goodbyes and ended the call just in time, since a nurse was standing in the doorway. She was waiting to let him know that Cesc and his kit were ready and looking forward to seeing him.

“Follow me.”

Iker nodded and pocketed his phone.

He could always tell people later.

Or they could always wait for the christening for that to happen.

END.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas-Again in this universe, they hold the power, hence the reason why Iker does everything possible for his little omega brother to succeed. He also has the right to challenge another Alpha for an Omega, that was why he could override the bracelet the other Alpha put on Cesc. Hence the reason why Cesc's Alpha has so much power over him and can bond him and demand a dowry for him with provisos. 
> 
> Omegas-I played on the old traditions of Spain being super conservative in regards to sexuality and women and translated it to the Omegas here needing guardians, contracts and being restricted in many things. They can be sold and bought and in Spain and some parts of the autonomous regions, can be held to tighter restrictions. 
> 
> Quakers-I got my information from snooping around the net and from my friend Gee, who is from SA and a Quaker. The ceremony was basically a mix of fact and fiction. 
> 
> The World Cup games-I honestly cannot recall when and where the final was played and those were the names that stuck out, so hence the mentions of the cities in the story.
> 
> Easter Hols- We had them and I remember most of the place would just be paused for the masses and whatnot. I also don't recall bunnies, eggs or chocolate, so hence the lack of them. I know I'm being vague about the time the baby is born, but it's better to be vague then fix a date and be super contradicting in my own timeline. Yep.


End file.
